Noc tylko we dwoje! Kłopoty Usagi
Noc tylko we dwoje! Kłopoty Usagi (jap. ふたりきりの夜! うさぎのピンチ Futarikiri no yoru! Usagi no pinchi) – 18 (184) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 17 sierpnia 1996 roku. Opis odcinka W liceum krążą plotki o złodzieju, który okrada okoliczne domy. Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako ostrzegają Usagi przed nim, a ta im mówi, że musi tego wieczoru zostać w domu sama. Całą rozmowę słyszy Seiya, który deklaruje się zostać z Usagi jako jej ochroniarz. Już po zajęciach Usagi wysprzątała cały dom do czysta. Dziewczynie został tylko jej przedpokój, ale przewraca się. Luna ostrzega ją odnośnie Seiyi. Ta zgadza się pilnować, ale rozmowę przerywa dzwonek. To Seiya. Usagi poszła otworzyć mu drzwi, ale poślizgnęła się po raz drugi. Chłopak zastaje ją w dwuznacznej sytuacji i pyta się: "Co ty, uprawiasz aerobik, czy co?". Chwilę później Usagi zaprasza go do swojego pokoju. Biegnie robić herbatę, kiedy Seiya zauważa zdjęcie Usagi i Mamoru. Po przyjrzeniu się fotografii, przewraca ją. Usagi powraca. Chwilę później Seiya chce zdradzić dziewczynie, kim tak naprawdę jest, lecz obrywa ciastem po twarzy. Nikt nie zauważył, ze do pokoju zakradła się Chibi Chibi. Nawet Luna, która stała w drzwiach. Seiya poszedł się umyć. W międzyczasie ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Chibi Chibi natychmiast pobiegła otworzyć. Usagi zwraca jej uwagę, ze powinna zobaczyć, kto puka. Z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdza obecność Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako. Okazuje się, że dziewczyny przyszły tu w sprawie chłopaka. Seiya zaś, nieświadomy że w drzwiach stoją koleżanki Usagi, poszedł pożyczyć zapasowe ubranie od dziewczyny. Na domiar złego, Chibi Chibi zaczęła się upominać, że chłopak wziął jej ręczniczek. Chwilę później wszyscy są w kuchni i razem gotują jedzenie. Ami zarzuca Usagi jej podwójne życie. Gospodyni zaś stwierdza, że Ami przesadza. Sytuacja robi się gorąca, kiedy nagle Minako spostrzega karalucha. Seiya decyduje się rozprawić z insektem, lecz dziewczyny robią niezły raban. Zajęte oglądaniem horroru Luna i Chibi Chibi nic nie słyszą. Panikę przerywa dzwonek do drzwi - to Taiki i Yaten. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Chibi Chibi, są w szoku, widząc nieźle poturbowane towarzystwo. Chwilę później cała ósemka gra w karty. Pod domem ktoś usiłuje uruchomić swój samochód. Głosy wskazują na Harukę i Michiru, które postanawiają złożyć Usagi wizytę. Haruka traktuje Seiyę dosyć oschle. Pozostali orientują się, że Seiya i Haruka niezbyt przepadają za sobą. Chwilę później do domu Tsukino usiłują wejść ludzie z telewizji. Lądują w rękach Minako. Nikt nie wie, ze wśród nich są Akane i Reiko. Seiya, Usagi i Chibi Chibi chowają się w szafie. Chłopak wykorzystuje okazję, aby usiłować powiedzieć Usagi o swoim sekrecie. Nie udaje mu to się - z dołu słychać krzyki. Usagi biegnie sprawdzić, co się dzieje (parokrotnie uderzając się w głowę). Seiya również. Okazało się, że Sailor Aluminum Siren i Sailor Lead Crow przystąpiły do ataku. Ich ofiarą pada Jun Godai. Jednak jego Gwiezdne Ziarno zmienia się w czarne. Usagi decyduje się przemienić - gdziekolwiek jednak wejdzie, na kogoś wpada: a to Makoto i Ami; a to Rei i Yaten... Pierwsze jednak przybywają Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune. Jednak Siren i Crow uciekają. Jun przemienia się w Phage'a Sailor Sommelier. Usagi przemienia się na strychu. Uranus i Neptune walczą z potworem, jednak ten skutecznie broni się przed ich atakami. Decyduje się zaatakować Minako, kiedy słychać głośne Moon Tiara Action. Jednak Sailor Moon rzuca pizzą (jako Wieczna wojowniczka nie posiadała już diademu). Przedstawiając się, zrzuca swoimi skrzydłami trochę szkła - cóż, pokój jest zbyt mały na tyle osób. Tym bardziej, że Mars, Mercury i Jupiter również wchodzą do gry. Razem z Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Maker usiłuje zaatakować potwora ze Star Gentle Uterus, jednak cała reszta wojowniczek nie pozwala jej na to. Sailor Mercury prosi Sailor Moon o szybkie uzdrowienie potwora. Czarodziejka za pomocą Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss uzdrawia człowieka. Zaraz wszyscy odchodzą - zostawiając Usagi i wielki bałagan w jej domu. Minako również dolewa oliwy do ognia - przez cały ten czas była przytwierdzona do ściany. Wielkie porządki trwały do rana. Jednak nikt nie może odpocząć, gdyż jakieś dziwne hałasy dobiegają z przedpokoju. Na szczęście to nie żaden złodziej. Usagi, Seiya, Ami, Rei, Makoto i Minako z głośnym hukiem lądują na podłodze. Okazało się, że ty wszystkie hałasy pochodzą od Chibi Chibi, która jadła sobie kawałek ciasta jak gdyby nigdy nic. Usagi jest załamana, ze znowu musi sprzątać. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Reiko Aya/Sailor Aluminum Siren – Kikuko Inoue * Akane Karasuma/Sailor Lead Crow – Chiharu Suzuka * Jun Godai/Sailor Sommelier – Kōji Tsujitani * Potwór – Hitoshi Masuda Galeria 184.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 184.mkv snapshot 02.47 -2010.03.10 12.23.21-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 03.33 -2010.03.10 12.23.38-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 06.57 -2010.03.10 12.24.02-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 07.54 -2010.03.10 12.24.20-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 11.16 -2010.03.10 12.24.37-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 15.49 -2010.03.10 12.24.59-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 16.22 -2010.03.10 12.25.32-.jpg 184.mkv snapshot 19.28 -2010.03.10 12.26.16-.jpg Ciekawostki * W oryginale pojawia się określenie nuka ni kugi - ktoś, kto w ogóle nie słucha. Taka osobą w tym odcinku jest Sailor Aluminum Siren. * Ostatni raz Sailor Moon używa ataku Moon Tiara Action. Zamiast diademem rzuciła jednak pizzą. Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Straszna noc. de:Allein zu Haus en:A Night for Just Us! Usagi's Pinch Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii